


Show of Hands (Three is a Fascinating Number)

by quiet__tiger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Pining, Touch Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Leonard and Jim are happy together.But that doesn't mean there isn't room for someone else.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	Show of Hands (Three is a Fascinating Number)

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up a few months after _Beyond_ , with several spoilers for it.

"You ever make out with a Vulcan?" Jim's question was casual, like he was asking what Leonard wanted for supper that night. However, considering that Jim's cock was still damp with Leonard's spit and Leonard's come was crusting over his chest and abs, the question was nothing but loaded.

"Sure, Jim. You know how common Vulcans are in Georgia. You can practically pick 'em off the trees like ripe peaches."

Leonard could feel Jim's scowl, with the way his cheek was resting on Jim's brow. "You know what I mean."

Sighing, Leonard resigned himself to more of Jim's inane pillow talk. "No, I haven't ever made out with a Vulcan. I've barely known any Vulcans outside of Spock." It hit him, when Jim didn't say anything else. "This is about Spock?"

"Have you noticed any changes in him?"

He wanted to argue something along the lines of _How can you notice changes in a robot?_ , but wasn't that petty, and then he really thought about it. _Something_ may be going on, pulling more of his attention to the stoic science officer, but he wasn't sure what it meant, or why Spock had been acting a little strangely.

Things hadn't been quite right since Yorktown, really. On Altamid Spock had been close to death, but he had been before and it had never resulted in him _laughing_. There were the times Leonard thought they were talking about Uhura, but were they _really_? And what did it really mean that he'd come back with them on the _Enterprise-A_ instead of returning to New Vulcan, as had been the plan? And he'd been rather reclusive once they finally escaped that death trap of a snow globe to continue their mission. In answer to Jim's question, he stubbornly responded, "No."

"Can you do me a favor? As the ship's doctor?" Leonard grunted in the affirmative. "Can you keep an eye on him?"

"I don't think he's going to throw himself out the airlock, if that's what you mean."

Jim smacked his hand where it rested in a more-or-less clean spot on Jim's stomach. "I don't mean that. I'm worried about him."

"Fine, I'll keep an eye out."

"And if you could refrain from insulting his heritage and biology, at least until whatever's going on gets sorted out, it would be much appreciated."

"How many promises you expect me to be able to keep at a time?"

Jim wiggled out from under him and propped himself up on his elbow to make sure he could look into Leonard's eyes, and make sure he knew how serious he was. "All of them."

After a huff, Leonard agreed, "Fine. I'll try my best."

"That's my Bones." The smile was slight, but it still reached Jim's eyes. He was really worried about Spock.

Leonard didn't want to say it out loud, but maybe he was, too.

But what was that about making out with him?

His mind wandered...

~*~

Jim still couldn't get over how shiny the bridge was on the new _Enterprise-A_ , and that was really saying something considering how shiny the original ship had been. He still couldn't believe it was all his to command—the glass and metal, the amazing crew, the promise of adventure and excitement—and he hoped he never lost his spark again, the way he did before they had arrived at Yorktown. Sure, things occasionally felt episodic, but that usually meant things were going well. Too much excitement resulted in tragedy, or at the very least hyposprays, and crabby Bones, and Jim wasn't yet sure but he expected a crabby Bones to be an abstinent Bones.

He didn't want to fuck things up too badly too quickly.

The sounds of the bridge filtered away as he thought about Bones, thought about how it took yet another disaster to finally get over themselves and get into bed together. He'd wanted to earlier, absolutely, but there was always the fear of screwing everything up. He didn't have enough friends that he could just sacrifice Bones for a few rolls in the hay, to use one of Bones's expressions.

He was pretty sure he cried when Bones finally confessed to him that he loved him, needed him, couldn't believe he'd almost lost him _again_ , maybe a little drunk still from his birthday party. Jim hadn't believed him at first, but after a few slow kisses and a rib-crushing bear hug accompanied by whispered promises into his ear, he was won over. It didn't hurt that Bones had good hands and put that acerbic mouth to surprisingly good use.

So far, so good for the Captain and CMO, and Jim wanted to keep it that way, only make it better and better.

But then what about his First Officer?

Jim slid his gaze from where it had come to rest on Chekov's curly hair—he hoped no one thought he was staring at his young navigator—and over to Spock, who was leaning over his console, working on something. Jim should probably know what it was, but work was far from his mind. Spock had been… different. Lately. Jim wasn't sure how far back it went, but between learning of Ambassador Spock's death, the breakup with Uhura, and the whole almost dying thing, Spock had plenty of reasons to not seem his normal sort-of-vaguely-not-miserable self. Jim didn't expect to put a smile on his face, but he'd like some camaraderie. Their interactions were almost entirely professional, to the extent that Spock hardly ever came over for chess anymore.

He barely even argued with Bones, like the passion in him—or whatever he would call it—had fizzled out like the sparklers Jim used to play with as a kid. The more he thought about—worried about—Spock, the more he wondered how to get him out of his own head, if that was where the problem lay.

What was he thinking about, as he worked at his station?

If he wasn't with Jim in the evenings, how did he spend his time?

Was he grieving, or maybe avoiding?

What would it be like to suck on those fingers and get Spock out of his head and back onto this plane of existence? Jim had been to parties on New Vulcan during various supply runs, and had noticed the subtle touches when—the usually young—couples thought no one was looking. He'd thought back to Uhura and Spock sharing similar touches during social gatherings, and put it all together.

Those hands were both telepathic and sexual, and the more he thought about them the more he wanted to touch them, stroke them, suck on them. The timing was just not great, what with he and Bones basically being married, in his eyes. But he could have sworn Bones was eyeballing Spock in a certain inappropriate way sometimes… Or was he just projecting?

As if he knew what Jim was thinking, Spock abruptly turned around, catching him staring. "Captain?"

Trying to sound smooth and not guilty, Jim answered, "Just thinking of the next mission."

"Oh?" Spock's expression made it quite clear he didn't believe that excuse for a second. "We are not due at the Deneberien colony for five more days."

"I know. Just getting ahead of myself."

"May I suggest not getting in your own way?"

"It's a figure of speech, Spock."

"I am aware." He turned back to his console, and Jim was miffed. As if he couldn't think about the mission and do other things at the same time. He was already thinking about the mission, crew morale, the ship's dilithium stores, the bug in the replicators, the next lesson he wanted to teach in his self defense class, Bones's tongue, and Spock's fingers, the lattermost on clear display pressing buttons and tapping at the screen at his station.

He shook his head to clear it. He needed to keep his mind out of the gutter, so to speak, and figure out how to approach Spock to figure out what was wrong with him lately, and then maybe move on to his fantasies of the man's fingers.

~*~

With Jim teaching his self defense class, Leonard had a few hours to himself. He certainly wasn't going to subject himself to getting thrown to the mats over and over again. He was too old and too ungraceful for that. And he didn't want to watch Jim fighting, even if in play, despite how sexy he looked when he was happy and in his element teaching (and how annoying was it that Jim looked so good when getting the shit kicked out of him?).

No, better to let Jim have his fun, and then later the two of them could do something together. But what to do now? He had some articles to read through, but didn't want to work on them locked in his quarters by himself, not right after his shift.

He found himself in the officers' mess, where he saw Spock frowning at a replicator. "Heya, Spock."

"Good evening, Doctor."

"What's wrong?"

"I had wanted tea, but the replicator keeps dispensing something that is not tea."

Leonard confirmed, after looking closely at the glass mug, that the brown sludge was definitely not tea. "Looks more like pudding."

"What is pudding?"

"A sorta creamy, sweet, viscousy-kinda dessert." At Spock's slight eyebrow raise, he added, "It tastes better than it sounds."

Spock made a non-committal sort of murmur. "I will have to get someone from engineering to analyze the cause of the error." He pressed the buttons again, as if giving the machine one more chance to save itself before someone poked around in its innards. Leonard couldn't help but stare at those long fingers and wonder what it would be like to have them running up and down his body. He'd had to learn enough about Spock's biology in order to treat him before M'Benga joined them, and he knew Spock didn't like to have anyone touch his hands. The telepathy, sure, but… Wasn't there something about hands and sensuality?

Stupid Jim and his stupid questions. He'd of course never made out with a Vulcan, but what if it was that much different than a human? He'd seen Spock and Uhura kiss, when their guard was down, and they had sure held hands an awful lot, but did Spock get a lot out of it? Or did someone need to—

"Doctor."

"Huh?"

"I said I don't think there is anything you and I can do at this juncture to fix the replicator."

"Oh. Right."

"I will call engineering."

"Okay."

Tilting his head, Spock asked, "I hope there was nothing in particular you had wished to consume?"

_For the love of—Who talked like that?_ "No, uh, nothing I wish to _consume_." Just rub his own fingers against, maybe. What the hell was wrong with him? But it was like now that Jim had opened the barn door for the thoughts about Spock… He shook his head. "I'm good, Spock. What about you?"

"I am well." Used to Spock's uncanny ability to creatively avoid the truth while not lying (too much), Leonard looked him over more carefully. He looked a little drawn, and definitely—yes, definitely uncomfortable under the sudden scrutiny. "I assure you, Doctor, I will let you or Doctor M'Benga know if I feel, as you say, under the weather."

"Please do, Spock. We care about you too much to let anything happen to you. Even yourself." He definitely wasn't able to interpret the new expression on Spock's face, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. "I'll see you later."

"I was unaware we had plans."

Sighing, Leonard figured Spock was fine. "You know what I mean."

"Indeed." Smartass.

Forgetting why he even went to the mess, Leonard went back to his quarters to think. About long, pale fingers and serious, dark eyes, and if it would take a lot of work to unwind all that tension in that lanky frame.

_Damn it._

~*~

Jim loved his defense class. He loved teaching new crew members how to stand up for themselves and keep themselves safe beyond what they were taught at the academy, and he loved getting to move and turn and drop and get his heart rate up with the more experienced members who wanted to spar. He loved being slick with sweat and then hopping in the shower, even a sonic. And he didn't even mind getting the shit kicked out of him once in a while, because he knew his crew got a laugh out of it when it was all in fun.

Cupcake reached down and helped Jim to his feet, matching smile on his face. "Good match, Captain."

"Absolutely." He turned to the crew members who had stayed after class to watch the match. "See? I taught him all those moves."

"Sir?" His raised eyebrow matched Spock's in its emotive power.

"Kidding. You were the first Starfleet member to kick my ass. Well, you and some buddies. Had to make it a fair fight."

Rolling his eyes, Cupcake answered, "Of course, sir."

"Rematch next week?"

"Name the time and place."

"You're on."

The class filtered out, and Jim rushed through a shower in the locker room, not wanting to walk through the ship all sweaty. He wished Bones would come to the class every now and then, get each other all sweaty before finding somewhere to have a quickie. He sighed. He couldn't do that, as the Captain. Had to be respectable and all. Besides, if they got caught Spock would have to write it up, and now Jim could only picture the faint green flush in his ears as he picked the perfect words to use to tell Starfleet that the Captain had been caught _in flagrante delicto_ with the CMO of all people.

Thoughts of Bones and Spock in his head, he almost didn't see the Vulcan in question enter the observation deck. Remembering his plea to Bones to keep an eye on their friend, Jim followed him into the open room with the huge windows that looked out over the black. Bones hated the observation deck so Jim didn't find himself there often much anymore, but Spock had always liked to look out at the vastness that was so close in theory through the glass but without a way to touch anything they could see through it.

Spock stood at the far window now, mug from the mess hall in his hand. "Hi, Spock."

"Good evening, Captain."

"You should have come to class. Cupcake mopped the floor with me."

He loved making Spock make that face. "I know the expression means that he beat you and did not actually use you to clean the floor. But why are you happy that Lieutenant Hendorff was the victor?"

"I love a good fight. And the fact that there're people on this ship who can beat the shit out of me is a great thing. It means I have a team that can win at anything, and defend each other and keep each other safe."

"I see."

"I bet the crew would love to see you and me go at it. I mean, some of them have already seen you beat me, a long time ago, but maybe we could have a fight night, get some teams together or something? It would be fun."

"That… I do not think that I would enjoy participating in such an event." Very interesting, that faint darkening across Spock's cheeks. Very interesting _indeed_. Abruptly, as if to change the subject, he said, "Sir, the replicators in the officers' mess are still not functioning properly. It took four attempts for the machine to make tea instead of… pudding."

"Pudding?"

"That is how Doctor McCoy described the appearance of the substance in my mug."

"You were with Bones?"

"Briefly. He, like yourself, came up to me when I was alone."

"Oh. Well, I can leave you alone, if you want to be alone."

"That would be acceptable."

"Ouch." Jim wasn't really hurt, but sometimes Spock, like Bones, wasn't so great with the use of words and how they affected other people's feelings. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Uh huh." He turned and left, mulling over his First Officer. Just what was going on with him?

~*~

Leonard was afraid he was going to regret asking, he really was, but considering their current positions, he knew Jim wouldn't be able to wriggle his way out of an awkward conversation. He was even on his back so they could maintain eye contact. And he had to _know_. Couldn't put ideas into a guy's head and just… _drop it_.

Hoping Jim didn't just pull out and leave him in epididymal hypertension hell, Leonard asked, "Why did you ask about making out with Vulcans the other day?"

Jim slowed his thrusts, but didn't stop completely except for his hand around Leonard's cock. He looked up from where'd he'd been concentrating on stroking him in rhythm, blue eyes almost black with arousal and dilated pupils. "You're asking me this _now_?"

"No time like the present."

"I'm three minutes from coming and you're asking me about Spock?"

There it was. "No. I'm asking you about Vulcans."

"And we have so many Vulcans to choose from on the ship."

"Do you want him?"

"No. I want you. Which I thought was obvious from the way I was balls-deep inside you before you started talking." Which, yes, Leonard could tell Jim felt that was true, but it wasn't all of it.

"I want you too."

"Glad we settled that." Jim had started to soften, but he started thrusting again.

Steeling himself, thoughts of long fingers and fetchingly green-tinged ears running through his brain, Leonard offered, "I wouldn't be opposed to him."

That time Jim stopped moving entirely. _"What?"_

"You were right. You aren't the only one who's noticed there's something off about him. You weren't the one he had to cling to the entire time on Altamid, his life in your hands. You weren't the one he talked to about Uhura. You don't see him avoiding the medbay and ignoring me on missions."

"You're miserable on missions."

"That isn't the point!"

Jim used the hand not currently wrapped around Leonard's flagging cock to rub his eyes. "So what the hell is the point?"

"I think both of us want Spock, at least a little, but each of us is really too afraid to say it." Jim stared at him. Leonard reached to wrap his hand around the one holding him. "Tell me you don't want him, here, right now, and that's really why you want to talk about him and keep an eye on him."

Making a face, Jim answered, "Well, not right this second. But... yeah. I want him, too.” Leonard exhaled in relief, glad that he wasn’t overthinking all of this. But I think we need some sort of plan before inviting him into our bed.” 

Jim using the word "our" made Leonard's heart twist. He and Jim would always have each other, no matter what happened. "Don't want to give him a coronary. Not after the work I did patching him up so pretty."

"I'm sure he appreciates it." Jim huffed out a breath. "So can I go back to fucking you, or what?"

Groaning, Leonard closed his eyes as he answered, "Please do."

It took quite a bit more than three minutes, but eventually Jim finished and got Leonard off, too, their still-linked hands doing the job together.

_Like it should be._

~*~

Operation: Rock Spock, as Jim had come to call it, barely got out of the hangar, to mix a metaphor or two.

After the amazing orgasms caused by the unintentional edging, he and Bones had talked. About Bones's observations before, during, and after Altamid, and about Jim's awareness that Spock was not behaving like himself since they launched the _A_. About how Jim all of a sudden couldn't stop staring at Spock's hands, having some idea of how sensitive they were. He hadn't really thought Bones had ever made out with a Vulcan, but he'd had to _ask_.

He'd just never _really_ thought that _Bones_ had thought about Spock in similar ways. But it wasn't like Jim was upset he'd put ideas into Bones's pretty head. They'd both been thinking on their own, at least a little, and was it so wrong to want to share what they had with their friend, take their relationships with each other to a new level? He knew he and Bones were rock-solid, and he wasn't too intimidated by the thought of Spock joining them, completing a triad.

There was definitely _want_ running through Jim, and now he knew Bones was feeling his own for Spock.

And now look where they were. They had a whole blueprint (metaphorically) for helping Spock, or at least getting him to talk to them. They needed to find out if he was even interested on any level, or if they were wasting their time. What if he had some actual, serious problem, and that was why he was avoiding them? Or just… what if he didn't want them back?

Possibly even scarier, _what if he did_?

Hence, the plan to talk with Spock.

Of course, the plan was based on the assumption that Spock _wanted_ to talk to them.

"What do you mean you don't want to hang out?"

"I am not a Terran bat, Captain, and as such I do not 'hang out.'"

Jim stared. Spock didn't blink. "But… I thought you liked to play chess with me."

"I do. However I am otherwise occupied tonight."

"Doing what?"

"Something else."

He could see that Spock wanted him to drop the topic of conversation. "But we haven't hung… spent social time together in a while."

"I am aware. May I please be dismissed?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Thank you."

_Well, that didn't go according to plan._

~*~

"Dammit, Jim. You had one job," Leonard groused. How the hell was _he_ supposed to make plans with Spock? He and Spock had barely hung out socially just the two of them outside of an away mission. So then why the _looks_ from him on Altamid? Why the avoidance since the continuation of their mission? Why did Leonard want to run his fingers through that dark hair and see his hands against all that pale skin? Why was everything so damn complicated when his life had just started coming back together? Damn Jim and his putting ideas into Leonard's head, or at least bringing those ideas to the surface.

"Doctor, I fail to see how I could have missed a vaccination at Yorktown, as everyone's medical records were vetted prior to launching the _Enterprise-A_."

Yes, Leonard had stooped to inviting Spock to the medbay on the pretense of needing a vaccination. His shame had few bounds, apparently. He pretended to scroll through his PADD, knowing full well that Spock was up to date on everything and in perfect health. "Well, lookie here, you're right." He didn't actually show Spock the PADD, because it was still on the front page with his current vitals, which were all perfectly normal. "I must have gotten you mixed up with someone else."

"I am hopeful you will find the person who needs their vaccine." His tone of voice made it clear he thought Leonard might have lost his mind.

Spock started to climb down from the biobed, and Leonard grasped at straws. "Do you want to go to the rec room?"

"Pardon me, Doctor?"

"The rec room. That place with games and snacks."

"To do what?"

He was going to stab Jim with all the hypos he could grab on his way back to his quarters. "To play. A game. And have a snack?" Leonard hadn't sounded like this much of a loser since he had first asked out Jocelyn.

Spock blinked slowly, like he was trying to reboot his brain and his eyeballs were the power switch. "I have other plans this evening."

"Oh? With who?"

"Myself."

Well, that sounded lonely, not that Leonard couldn't relate. "Well, I guess… Enjoy."

"I intend to." He was pretty sure Spock gave him the side-eye as he left the medbay, and he couldn't blame him one bit.

Clearly they needed help.

~*~

The second launch of Operation: Rock Spock started out a little bit better.

In anticipation of arriving at the Deneberian colony the next day, Jim had called all of the senior crew to Rec Room 4 for a small party. There was no way Spock could avoid going without it looking extremely awkward and bad for morale. Of course, he was the last to arrive, and was clearly trying not to be noticed.

Which, Jim thought, was frankly asinine and illogical in a room with only six other people in it.

"Spock! Just in time for food."

"I have already eaten."

If they were trying to succeed at Operation: Spock is a Wet Blanket, they'd already have gotten commendations.

"At least have a drink. We have cherry brandy, chocolate liqueur, some of Scotty's homemade scotch from the distillery he isn't supposed to have, and some Rigelian beer." The beer tasted kind of strange, but it had been a gift and Jim sure as hell wasn't going to be able to drink it all by himself.

"Don't forget the vodka, Keptin!"

Smiling despite himself, Jim agreed, "And of course vodka." The whiskey Chekov kept in his locker was apparently going to stay a secret.

"Water will be sufficient."

Jim shot a look to Bones, who made a face. "Well, I'm hungry, even if you aren't." Fresh pizza was distributed—they had even gotten some all-vegetable for Spock—drinks were poured, and Jim was actually having a really good time with his friends.

Bones had stood to get himself another drink and came with it in hand to stand behind Jim's chair, a hand placed casually on his shoulder. Jim tuned out Sulu's story of his first time meeting Ben, a story that somehow got more outrageous every time he heard it, when he realized Spock was staring at him. No, not staring. And not at him. Spock was _glowering_ at Bones's hand on his shoulder. Like if he had heat vision Bones would be fitting himself for a prosthetic.

Leaning down, Bones started to say something into Jim's ear, but all conversation was halted by the scraping of Spock's chain against the floor. Everyone stopped talking to stare at him as he stood, and he would deny the faint green flush to his cheeks if it were pointed out. "I apologize, but I must be going."

Sounding closer to three sheets to the wind than not, Scotty argued, "But we haven't gotten to the part of the story where Ben pushes Sulu into the fountain."

Chekov added, "Or where they try to find an open store to buy clothes and they wander around San Francisco freezing."

Looking more concerned than any of the guys who weren't Bones and Jim, Uhura offered, "Or how they warmed up at a hibachi place."

Clearly composing himself, Spock answered, "We have all heard this story multiple times. I apologize, but I am working on something that needs my attention."

With that, he left, door whooshing shut behind him and making everyone uncomfortable. Scotty frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

Sighing, Jim answered, "I don't know, Scotty. But I hope to find out soon." He locked eyes with Uhura, who looked just as confused as he was.

They tried to shake off the mood after Sulu asked, "Have I really told this story that many times?"

~*~

For the eight hundredth time, Leonard wondered why the hell he was on an away mission. They were only checking in with the colony and bringing some supplies; there weren't any medical emergencies as far as they knew. The Deneberians seemed like a nice enough people, if a little touchy-feely. Their typical greeting was a squeeze to the shoulder, which was a little weird, but beat the hell out of the planet that engaged you in a fistfight the second you arrived. Jim had loved that place, of course.

"Captain Kirk! How kind of you to visit us here." The leader of the colony, a man named simply Garen, shook hands with Jim after one of the shoulder squeezes.

"Thank you, sir. Is there anything we can assist you with at this time? Perhaps after the grand tour?"

"In fact, I had some questions about recreational facilities..."

Leonard turned back to his tricorder, which he didn't really need but he wanted to make it look like he was doing something, outside of a quick once-over of the medical facilities. He was pretty sure Jim only brought him along because they were romantically involved and didn't want to be without him. It was sweet, kinda. And it wasn't like Leonard was finding the sunshine and fresh air a hardship. Hell, M'Benga could handle whatever might happen on the ship.

Just as he was warming up to the idea of relaxing for a few hours under the pretense of data collection, one of the security ensigns yelled his name. "Coming!" To himself he added, "Because when can I get five minutes of peace?"

The only consolation when he came across the lieutenant with the massively swollen hand was that for once it wasn't Jim poking things that he shouldn't. "Lieutenant Danvers… What happened?"

"I was taking readings from the soil when something _bit_ me."

"Didja see what it was?"

Scowling, the Lieutenant answered, "No, that's why I said _something_."

Leonard added an extra hypo to the treatment for _that_ remark. "Where's Commander Spock? I want to do a full blood workup to check for any toxins, but I don't want to pull you out of the field without letting him know."

"I am here, Doctor." And yes he was, standing several feet behind Leonard where there was no hope of seeing him unless he turned around.

"Good. Let's find a replacement for the Lieutenant and see if whatever bit him has left anything behind." Damn fool science officers, ruining what had started as a vaguely pleasant morning. At least Danvers was breathing and scowling and not seeming to be in too much pain. But better safe than sorry.

"Thank you, Doctor. I will reassign Lieutenant Gaeffen to soil collection. Please let me know if I am needed further for any analysis." Leonard couldn't read Spock's expression. Was he grateful for Leonard's help? Had he been looking for some of their usual discourse? He hated this discomfort.

"Let's get everyone back to work," he watched as the crowd that had formed dispersed, "and maybe hand out some gloves?"

"That is a wise course of action. I… apologize for my oversight when equipping my team."

"Happens to the best of us, Commander. Look at how often I've had to drag the Captain back to the ship bleeding or hallucinating or unconscious."

Any expression that had graced Spock's features faded away. "Indeed." A beat, and then, "I shall resume my duties, Doctor."

"Uh huh. Likewise. After I get Danvers set up." He watched Spock walk away, towards his team and whatever they were doing. As for himself, after Danvers was all set, he was going to find himself some duties.

Or not.

~*~

Jim was enjoying this colony. It was beautiful, the people were friendly, and nothing was going wrong except for Danvers, who had seemed more annoyed than in pain when he'd checked in on him. Jim was just glad that for once it wasn't him making Bones frown on a mission.

Speaking of Bones, he was looking mightily relaxed for him, which was what apparently happened when there were no threats of death or actual death, and Jim himself was in one piece, and he'd gotten some fresh air and sunshine. He couldn't look away, Bones smiling and telling some—likely embellished—story for the security team. It might also be the drinks served with dinner, which seemed designed to get everyone just the wrong side of acceptably tipsy for Starfleet social gatherings.

Jim himself was warm, full, slightly buzzed, and idly thinking about what he'd like to do with and to Bones when they got back to the privacy of his quarters. Which was of course when the evening went to hell.

"Captain." Jim turned to see Spock behind him, looking… not himself.

"Spock?"

"May I speak with you privately?"

"Of course." Outside the long building used as a common space for the colony, Spock visibly let his guard down, and it was evident that things were Not Okay with his friend and crewmate, object of unfortunate fantasies. Frankly, he looked like he was going to hurl. "Are you okay?"

"I am unwell."

"Yeah, I can see that. You look rather… gray."

"I believe it may be something in the meal prepared for us."

"I'm going to get Bones. Hang on."

"No, that will not—" But Jim didn't hear the rest of whatever Spock said, and as discreetly as possible while trying not to freak out he collected Bones and brought him outside.

"—be sick? I've never seen Spock actually sick. Injured, yes."

"Bones, just look at him!"

Bones's eyes widened and he dug around in his medkit. "Spock, what are your symptoms?"

"Abdominal discomfort. Nausea. Elevated temperature."

"Bones, take a damn look at him. He's going to—" And there it was, Spock bending over and vomiting onto Jim's boots.

"Goddamn it, Jim!" He flipped open his communicator and barked into it, "M'Benga, two to beam up. Have a nurse bring an emesis basin to the transporter room."

"What about me?"

Bones stared at Jim. "What about you?"

"He just puked on my boots! I need to make sure he's okay!"

Bones rolled his eyes. "And what do you plan to do, make some crackers for him on the way to the medbay? Geoff and I will take care of him. Go be diplomatic, make an excuse for our exit, and go find out what the hell we ate tonight that could make Spock sick. ...and see if anyone else is feeling nauseous."

Feeling helpless as he watched Bones rub Spock's back as he vomited again, Jim asked, "Can you at least get someone to beam down some new boots for me?"

~*~

Spock first became aware of a sense of worry, concern for... him? He wasn't sure where the feeling was coming from, nor did he understand why he was in the medbay, once he realized he could hear beeping, and the steady hum of the biobed beneath him.

The worry turned to hope, and the change made him open his eyes because the change in emotion certainly did not belong to him.

The feelings belonged to Jim, who was holding his hand. Jim, who knew that Spock could feel another being's emotions via touch, was holding his right hand, the grip tight around his thumb. "Captain…" The hoarse voice didn't seem to belong to Spock either, but that was illogical, as he was the one who spoke.

"Don't talk, Spock. You worried the shit out of us for a second. Just gimme a minute." He squeezed Spock's hand then let go, the loss of the warmth and _feeling_ unpleasant. He didn't have long to think about it, though, before Jim came back with Doctor McCoy, who frowned at the readings on the bed. Or just because he enjoyed frowning, especially at him.

"Spock, how are you feeling?"

Embarrassed several times over for his weakness and confusion in front of McCoy, Spock started, "Vulcans do not—"

"If you tell me that Vulcans do not feel rather than give me an assessment of whether or not you're in any pain or going to need to vomit, I swear to God I will—"

Jim broke up their argument before it could begin. "Bones! Just. Ugh." He reached for Spock's hand again, and Spock didn't have the strength—emotional or physical—to pull away. "Are you in any pain?"

The worry and hope and now _longing_ flooded through him again, and Spock almost stuttered as he answered, "I am better." The captain and doctor apparently wanted more from him, because neither of them said anything. "I am tired but I do not feel pain or nausea."

Doctor McCoy wrote something into his PADD. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"We were on the planet, sharing the evening meal with the colonists. I started to experience unpleasant abdominal symptoms, and I relayed this to the Captain." He could not control the heat of embarrassment rising in his face. "I ruined the captain's boots. I apologize, sir."

"Oh, please, who hasn't thrown up on me by now?"

Even McCoy smiled slightly, which helped Spock relax minutely. "It's like a rite of passage to be senior crew on the _Enterprise_."

"Do you know what was the cause of the weakness in my constitution?"

"They inadvertently poisoned you with fruit Vulcans can't digest to the point of needing it expelled. It was used in the glaze on the potatoes."

"So it was an accident."

Jim made a face of what appeared to be disgust, matching the sudden unpleasant flare that transferred through his grip. "Of course it was an accident. No one wanted to make you sick."

"That... is an improvement upon some of our missions."

McCoy tapped his stylus on his PADD, then quirked his mouth in the attractive way that indicated he was about to engage in teasing. "You know, just when I thought I wouldn't have to rush back to the ship with a medical emergency, there you went and made the night exciting."

Grinning beautifully, making Spock _ache_ , Jim told the doctor, "See why I make you come on so many missions?"

"I hardly did anything, Jim. Someone else could have carried him back to sickbay."

"You had to carry me?"

"You passed out after the second time you upchucked. Probably better for everyone because I really didn't want to risk a hypo that would aggravate your symptoms."

"Thank you." More embarrassment over an unavoidable physical malady was illogical, but it coursed through Spock just the same, and he kept his shields up so he didn't inadvertently pass the feeling along to Jim.

"Doing my job, Spock." Doctor McCoy casually gripped Spock's left hand, and he was hit with another wave of concern and warmth and longing that rivalled what Jim was transmitting. _Fascinating_. The emotions were gone almost immediately as he pulled away and added, "I'm gonna keep you here overnight, give you some fluids. You should be fine by tomorrow. Let me know if you feel sick again, okay?"

"Yes, Doctor."

McCoy didn't even grumble as he left, and Spock wasn't sure what to make of that. He was also still trying to puzzle through why Jim kept holding his hand. "Captain, I am okay."

"I know. Just had us worried there. Never seen you sick before."

"It is not something that occurs often."

"I know. Is it... okay if I stay here? Keep you company?"

"That is unnecessary." He looked down at their clasped hands, and he wasn't sure if he was relieved or not when Jim—seemingly reluctantly—released him. "However, if it would satisfy your need to ensure the return of my vigor, you may remain."

"Great. Do you want to watch a holo? Or I can read something. Or cards?"

"A holo would be adequate to pass the time." He even let Jim pick the movie. Partway through he realized Jim was asleep, and assumed it was because he had been awake worrying about him. Which was illogical, if Spock's affliction was merely food poisoning.

Also illogical was the way Spock reached out to Jim and touched the back of his hand, just to feel that warmth again.

It was also illogical to keep avoiding his friends.

Especially if he was correctly interpreting how they felt about him.

~*~

"Jim, can't we play something else?"

"Like what?"

"Like anything that I'm not terrible at?"

Jim pouted. "But Spock won't play with me anymore. And if he ever does, he's gonna kick my ass if I don't practice."

"How much competition could I possibly be giving you?" Leonard hated chess, 3D or otherwise. "Isn't Chekov or Sulu better for this?"

"But I can't play them naked."

"You aren't naked." Underwear counted as clothing. Sort of.

"Close enough. Besides, you agreed. Two games, and then you can see what I have under these briefs."

"Jim, I've known what you've had under your briefs since the second day at the Academy. You're a lotta things, but shy ain't one of them."

"You suck the fun out of everything."

"I'm a lotta things, too, and fun definitely isn't one of them."

It was a stupid conversation, but it was making Jim forget about the stupid chess game, so the inanity was worth it. Jim was lasciviously saying what sorts of fun Bones _could_ be when the door chimed. "You expecting anyone?"

"At 2200? No." Jim pulled on his robe, a shiny satin number in command gold and black trim that Leonard had gotten for him at a shop in Yorktown. If there was ever a garment that screamed "not on duty" while also screaming "about to have sex," this was it. Leonard loved it because it somehow made Jim even more attractive, in a ridiculous sort of way.

Jim answered the door and Spock was on the other side, looking prim and proper in his uniform, and simultaneously extremely uncomfortable. The head tilt prefaced, "Am I interrupting?"

Leonard wanted to say something about how could it possibly look like an interruption, two guys in their underwear at 2200 at the beginning of their weekend, but he knew Spock wouldn't get the sarcasm, and he didn't want to be mean. "Come on in. Jim was just kicking my ass at chess."

The door closed behind him after Spock stepped inside, and he didn't look any less uncomfortable. Jim stood there, looking helpless, until he finally asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

There might have been a faint flush on Spock's cheeks as he asked, "Do you have any more of that chocolate liqueur?"

Jim's eyebrows rose but he didn't say anything, just rummaged through the cabinets in his kitchenette. He settled two bottles and three glasses on his coffee table and moved the chess board to the floor (thank God). After he'd poured the liqueur for Spock and brandy for himself and Leonard, Jim asked, clearly going for casual, "What's on your mind, Spock?"

Still standing, Spock waited until Leonard passed over the glass of liqueur, because apparently he needed something in his hands to speak. Whatever he had to say, it was going to be good. "I apologize for avoiding you in recent months."

Jim added, "Since Yorktown."

"Yes." Spock took a drink. "My behavior has been illogical."

"You can say that again, you point—" Jim glared at him. "—having science officer." Leonard winced; he sounded stupid. "We've been trying to get you to talk to us and you've clearly not wanted it."

"I have been conflicted."

"Well duh."

"Bones!" Jim grabbed at Spock's sleeve, his fingers brushing the back of Spock's hand, which he pulled away. "Sorry. Just. Please sit."

Spock did. Upright. In vast contrast to Leonard, who was slouched in his chair, and Jim, who was on the couch leaning with his elbows on his knees, robe pooling around him. "I have been conflicted about… the two of you." He took another drink, and so did Leonard.

"What exactly do you mean?" _This could be interesting, or terrible_.

"You know that before we arrived at Yorktown I had been planning to leave Starfleet, and hence Uhura terminated our romantic relationship. Then I learned of Ambassador Spock's passing. Then our ship was destroyed, I was mortally injured, and we managed to save Yorktown with mere minutes to spare."

Apparently done for a second, Leonard offered, "It was definitely a rough few days, Spock."

"And that is not all." Leonard figured it wasn't, but he didn't interrupt this time. "Doctor," those dark eyes bore into his own, "I had tried to tell you, during one of our many disputes, how much I respect you, despite the sheer quantity of those disputes. When you later were pleased as you said that you were glad I don't respect you and thus did not give you vokaya jewelry, it… the _feeling_ was indescribable. Because I do respect you, in some ways even more than I respect Lieutenant Uhura. You are an incredibly skilled doctor, bedside manner notwithstanding."

How Leonard was feeling right now was pretty indescribable, honestly. "I respect you, too, Spock. You know Jim and I probably wouldn't still be fogging up a mirror without you around to save us."

Spock blinked, probably wondering what the hell mirrors had to do with anything. Instead of asking for clarification, he turned to Jim. "Captain—"

"Jim, Jesus, I'm sitting here in my shorts."

" _Jim_. I respect you no less. I know we have not necessarily had the relationship that Ambassador Spock wanted for us, but you have always proven yourself surprisingly adaptable and creative, and you never leave anyone behind if you have a choice. You are an admirable leader, and it pleases me to both consider you a friend and serve under you." A weight appeared to drop on top of Spock, and he deflated slightly, posture no longer ramrod straight. He illogically fiddled with his empty glass.

"Likewise, Spock. Like Bones said, the three of us make a great team. That's, uh." He looked over to Leonard, who sort of shrugged and nodded at the same time, trying to convey to him _no time like the present, finally_. "That's actually why we've been wanting to talk to you."

"It is also why I have been avoiding you."

"What do you mean?"

"After meditation and analysis, ultimately the logic of leaving did not surpass the logic of staying with the two of you, to keep working with two strong officers whom I also consider friends. I also had wanted to show my respect... and more, for Leonard. The day after Jim's birthday party."

The day after… _Oh_. "That's when Sulu found Jim and me making out against a wall on the way to brunch."

Smiling in a pained-looking way, Jim added, "We hadn't really been planning on keeping us a secret, but I had been hoping maybe more than a day. Sulu couldn't keep his mouth shut, not that we asked him to."

"I am aware." Spock shifted uncomfortably. "When I heard the news, I… I realized I was too late."

Jim, bless his heart, either wasn't following along or wanted Spock to finally just come out with it, and Leonard straightened in his chair. "Too late for what?"

Meeting Jim's eyes with an unholy calm despite presumably being terrified, Spock answered, "To express my… romantic inclination for Leonard." Those dark eyes flicked over to him, and Leonard felt his heart seize in a non-medical way when they rested on his, bore into his. Then the eyes went back to Jim, almost looking like a challenge. "And now you as well."

Jim sat back against the couch and exhaled heavily. "What exactly are you saying, Spock?"

"That I realized I was too late, and the two of you are now a pair. And I have been unable to… control how I have been handling that news. Which has led to my avoidance of both of you. I… do not like the… way it. _Hurts_. To see you two together in that manner, and not with me. I had not anticipated its effects on me. So I came here tonight because I want to discuss options for transfer or resignation. Before I strain our relationship beyond repair."

"Spock, Christ." Leonard stood up so he could pace, hoping the movement would help shake loose how he was supposed to feel at Spock's actual reciprocation of _feelings_. For _both of them_. This was going better than he and Jim had thought. "Spock, why do you think we've been trying to talk to you lately? _Alone_."

"I have been uncertain."

"So we could ask you to join us, you numbskull!"

The slow blink again, Spock rebooting his brain. "What did you just call me?"

"Bones has trouble with pet names." Now Jim stood, robe falling into place around his knees. "He's trying to tell you that we've been trying to invite you to join us. It was clear something has changed ever since Yorktown, and the more we thought about it the more we realized we both want you, and hoped whatever was going on with you wasn't serious."

Sitting up straighter again, Spock asked, "You are both interested in a romantic relationship with me?" His eyes flicked to both of them until Leonard pulled Jim back down to the couch, their hands clasped.

After kissing Jim's hand, Leonard said, "We can see the pain you pretend you don't feel, we just didn't know what was causin' it. Let us help you. And we don't just mean romantic feelings. Let us help you actually _feel_ good. I mean, it's not every day someone tells me they're interested in a threesome." It was damn flattering, really. And in this instance, a huge relief.

Grinning, Jim added, "Bones is trying to say he wants to bone you. We both do. Really glad the feeling is mutual. Kind of doesn't seem real."

Spock took a breath and held it, his fingers twitching. After exhaling slowly, he asked, "You do not believe I will hinder your partnership?"

Jim made a face. "Of course not. You'll only make it better. If you knew how often I've thought about you…"

"How much both of us have thought about you. Not that Jim and I wouldn't be enough for each other, but… We both want you. If you'll have us."

"I need to… I need to be in solitude. To meditate. You've given me much to think about." Spock stood, long limbs looking like they didn't agree with his brain's plan. "Thank you for the drink."

"Please take the bottle." Jim handed it out to him, and after a beat Spock took it.

"Thank you. If that is all. For now."

Jim waved him away. "Take some time to think it over. We'll be here. Waiting." As if to prove it, Jim reached out the first and second fingers on his right hand, waiting for Spock to complete the gesture. Before he could, Leonard also reached out his fingers alongside Jim's.

When Spock's fingers tentatively touched first Jim's then his, he couldn't hold back the shudder. Clearly overwhelmed, Spock's guard was down, and some of the conflict transferred to Leonard. Conflict, but more importantly, _want_.

~*~

"Do you think we broke Spock?" Jim asked his question to his and Leonard's joined hands, which were resting on his bare stomach. After the stressful conversation with Spock, they'd gone to Jim's bedroom to talk comfortably.

"He's pretty resilient. I think he really does just want to think it over. It's not every day you get propositioned by your commanding officer."

"Or have to confess you have a thing for him. And his boyfriend. Which actually really helps us with this. We were kinda going in blind when we started this." Frowning, he asked, "Do you think he really came here to discuss a transfer? Or resign?" Jim sure didn't, but he wanted Bones's thoughts.

"I think if he were serious about either, he would have requested a private meeting in your ready room during work hours, not knocked on your door in the middle of the night."

"Yeah. You think he knew you were here?"

"Probably betting on it. So he could talk to both of us together."

"What if he doesn't say yes? What if he really does request a transfer?"

"He won't."

"But what if he does?

"He _won't_. He's the only person on this boat more stubborn than the two of us. If he wants us as much as he implied, he's going to stay. We just need to… figure out how we all want to move forward."

"You think he's ever been with a guy before?"

"If he has I'll buy you dinner."

"Exciting in our all-costs-included mess hall."

"I mean a real dinner, someplace nice and fancy on our next shoreleave. I'll treat both you and Spock." Bones turned onto his side to nuzzle him, making Jim smile. How had he'd gotten so freaking lucky, and with maybe still more luck to come? He turned his head until Bones found his mouth, chaste kisses of happiness that slowly morphed into more.

Jim hadn't been too aroused before, too caught up in everything with Spock, but if Bones wanted to… Okay, yeah, he could work with Bones stripping them both and adjusting over him so they could rock together. There was no urgency yet, just moving together slowly… Bones climbed more on top, and Jim reached down to grab his ass, pull him closer.

It took a while for both of them to come, but that hadn't been the point. They were sharing closeness, love, companionship, compatibility. Spock would change it, an unknown factor. Jim had never done a long-term threesome before, but he wasn't exactly known for backing down from challenges.

Speaking of challenges… "You didn't get any jizz on my robe, did you? How am I gonna wash it out?"

"Love you, too, Jim."

"You know I do. Love this robe, though, too."

"Gimme a minute and I'll pretreat it."

"Thanks."

"The things I do for you."

"Love you."

"Whatever."

~*~

Spock did not get much sleep that night, nor did meditating provide much relief.

Jim and Leonard wanted _him_.

Yes, he had felt their longing when they held his hands when he was sick, but that could have been misinterpreted, especially in his addled state. When he had touched their fingers hours ago, that same longing was still there, along with other feelings he hoped to have the opportunity to suss out.

He thought back to the afternoon when Chekov was sharing a large plate of what appeared to be nachos with the Sulu family, the four of them at an outdoor café table. The young navigator appeared to almost choke as he tried to swallow and wave Spock over to their table at the same time. "Mr. Spock!"

"Yes, Mr. Chekov?" Spock stopped next to their table, and Demora waved at him. Not sure how to respond, he gave her the Vulcan salute, which Ben then helped her perform back.

"Did you know about the Keptin and the Doctor?!"

Not understanding the question, Spock had blinked then answered, "I am aware of their existence, yes."

"No, he means they're _together_. Like, together-together." Sulu grinned. "You didn't know?"

"I was unaware." He could not remember the rest of the conversation, not that there was much of it as he had excused himself as quickly as possible. He'd hurried professionally back to his temporary quarters, unwilling to let anyone else see him in this state.

_Leonard and Jim were together._

_Together._

_He had missed his opportunity._

The next few days alternated between uncontrollable anguish and attempts at working to distract himself. He was fairly certain he accomplished nothing adequately because he was having great difficulty compartmentalizing.

He'd just about grown confident enough to express to Leonard how he made him _feel_ , how hurt he'd been when Leonard thought Spock didn't respect him, how very much he wanted to demonstrate to him otherwise. That the decision to go to New Vulcan wasn't the only reason his relationship with Nyota had to be ceased. But between Altamid and the death of the Ambassador and Leonard spending most of his time with Jim, there just wasn't enough time.

_And now there was none_.

So Spock had drawn back, let Leonard and Jim explore and build their relationship on their own. They did not engage in copious amounts of public affection, but neither did they conceal it. If he'd thought they spent a lot of time together before Yorktown, now they were virtually inseparable.

Even his Vulcan methods could not stop the pain, nor cease the _want_. As he watched Leonard interact with Jim, he could not help but wonder why, and then he illogically began to _want_ Jim as well.

With Ambassador Spock gone, and there being no one with whom he felt comfortable discussing his dilemma and conflict, he'd withdrawn. He had stopped spending time socially with everyone, instead focusing on work and thinking more and more of the possible need to leave the ship. Perhaps New Vulcan should be his home after all.

But when he'd woken in sick bay and felt both Jim and Leonard's emotions towards him… There was a chance he did not need to leave.

However, he could not maintain his current course.

He would have to tell them how he felt, despite the risk of derision from both of his friends.

Decision made, he didn't want to wait, despite worrying he'd be interrupting an intimate moment. He was pleased his friends were awake and playing chess, despite Jim being four moves away from winning with few of his pieces taken. Leonard clearly needed some lessons.

The liqueur was enough to steel his nerves, so to speak, and then... to be greeted with reciprocation rather than revulsion! Any longer contact than the brief touch of fingers would have caused his remaining control to crumble, and he wanted time to think.

He did not want to rush into a new experience, even with their encouragement.

So here he was, replaying the last few months over and over in his mind, trying to still and organize his thoughts. Ultimately curiosity grew stronger, and he wondered what it would be like to be intimate with both men. He understood basic mechanics, but not how his own biology might affect a triad. There weren't many reports of three-way bonds on Vulcan, or at least not that he could find in the records that remained. But that was getting ahead of himself.

He pondered, and wondered, and allowed himself to hope.

By the start of the breakfast hours, the doubts had dwindled even as his tiredness had grown. Surely that night they would have time to determine the nature of their unorthodox relationship.

As he prepared for the day, he allowed himself to smile.

~*~

"Bones, it's Spock, not your senior prom date."

"I went to prom with Jocelyn. I wasn't nervous then."

"Well, don't be nervous now. You already know he wants to get into your pants. And I've already been there."

"Did you go to your senior prom?"

"Of course not. Wasn't really my style."

Leonard wondered what kind of style Jim had at 18 that hadn't carried over to Jim at 22, but hoped the bloodied-leather-jacket-look probably hadn't been it. "Are you saying you're not nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous. But it's also Spock. You and I _know_ Spock."

"Not as well as we thought we did."

"No, but we'll get to know him better." There was the lecherous eyebrow. "Hopefully a lot better. Come on, I know you've wondered just what'll get his crank going."

"I just... don't want to scare him off. I don't want to rush things."

"No daisy chains or spit-roasting, got it. We'll go slow."

Rolling his eyes, Leonard huffed, "Let's just start with dinner."

As if on cue, the door to Jim's quarters chimed, and after Jim called out, Spock entered. He was wearing one of those black poncho-things that passed for Vulcan casualwear, which honestly Leonard thought Spock could pull off in a dashing sort of way. He knew he himself would look ridiculous. He and Jim had also tried to go for a less-formal look, Leonard in a dark green sweater and Jim in a blue button-down only a shade darker than his eyes. Being out of uniform would help make this more of a date than like three senior officers having a meeting.

"Hi, Spock." Jim smiled and held out two fingers, which Spock stared at before touching gently and briefly.

"Jim." He turned to Leonard, his fingers reaching out to him. "Leonard." The press of skin-to-skin was fleeting but warm.

Dinner was kind of an awkward affair, the three of them crammed around a table clearly meant for two. Jim and Leonard ate vegetarian to accommodate Spock, and Leonard tried not to gag on the bland plomeek, while he was pretty sure Spock didn't understand lasagna because he took the layers apart. He didn't think any of it mattered, though, as Jim supplied the liquor and they all knew there was more going on tonight than dinner.

Not surprisingly, it took rehashing their very first mission to relieve some of the tension in the room. "The very first thing I ever said about you, Spock, was that I liked you." Of course the eyebrow rose in surprise. "You had just knocked Jim down a peg, which the kid sorely needed at the time." He grinned as he interpreted Spock's look of amusement. "It was actually Jim who first referred to you as a pointy-eared bastard."

"Bones, please."

"Please what?"

"Stop embarrassing me." He didn't actually look embarrassed at all.

"It is I who should be embarrassed, Jim. ...If Vulcans felt embarrassment. I was the one with my hand around your throat."

"Oh please, having the shit kicked out of him is practically foreplay for him."

"You know what they say, the 'fuck or fight reflex' is hard to ignore. Being a reflex and all."

"Jim, no one says that. That's not a thing except in holos."

"Then why is fighting such a turn on sometimes?"

"I think you got your hormones mixed up, kid."

Spock cleared his throat. He remained silent, so Leonard knew whatever he was gonna say was going to be good. "For Vulcans, such crude instincts are a, as you say, 'thing.'"

Jim took another sip of his drink, eyes boring into Spock. "Tell us more."

"There will be a time... not now… when I will have that instinct. It is deeply… secret. And Vulcans do not speak of it to outsiders." Leonard was getting better at reading him, and he was clearly shaken.

He reached out to take Spock's hand, giving him time to pull away if needed. "We'll be there for you, Spock. Even if the three of us… don't work… Jim and I are here for you." He trailed his fingers down from Spock's knuckles to his wrist, making him close his eyes.

"That… I would like for you to not make promises you cannot keep." He opened his eyes again, and they looked darker than before. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Don't… Don't tease me."

"Spock…" Jim caught his words. "We're not teasing you." He looked down at where Leonard was still stroking the back of Spock's hand. "Oh. Well, I guess Bones is teasing you. But not about what he's saying. The three of us make too good of a team to leave any of us behind. Or let any of us go."

"Trust us, Spock." He trailed his fingers down again, and then Spock turned his hand over to entwine their fingers. When he had a grip he pulled Leonard to his feet and leaned over the table to kiss him in the human way, closed-mouth.

When he pulled back, he said, "I do. Both of you." He leaned back in, and Leonard smiled into the kiss. Spock moaned and Leonard pulled back to see that Jim had taken hold of Spock's other hand and was stroking his fingers slowly, teasingly. "Would it be possible to move this someplace more comfortable?"

Jim asked, "How comfortable? I mean, couch or bed?"

Tilting his head, Spock answered, "I believe the couch would be the more prudent choice for right now."

Tugging on his hand, Leonard pulled Spock over to Jim's couch, then gave him a slight push down onto it. He sat to Spock's left, and Jim on Spock's right. He pulled Spock into another human kiss while Jim continued to explore Spock's hand with his own. With a press of his tongue Leonard finally got Spock to open his mouth, and yeah, that was better.

The longer they made out the more Leonard could _feel_... something that wasn't him. Was it Spock? It must have been, because Leonard wasn't _that_ turned on. He was having a good time, yeah, but it was still just kissing, despite the odd arousal unfurling inside him, coming from... Spock's hand on his stomach? The thoughts of kissing led to others of what it would be like to have Spock's hand down his pants, on his cock.

He wasn't ready for the nip of pain. "Ow, Spock! Did you bite me?"

"I apologize, Doc… Leonard. I… was unprepared for what you were thinking." That thought was kind of creepy, having his mind read. "Do not be alarmed, I am only receiving strong surface thoughts. Nothing deeper or more personal. As for my loss of control... Jim is… quite talented."

Leonard looked to where Jim was laving his tongue over Spock's knuckles, one finger at a time, the skin spit-slick and flushed green. He grinned, clearly pleased with himself. "You two are so hot. Whatever just happened, I want to watch."

"All I was thinkin' is what it would be like to have Spock get his hands on me." Jim pouted. "Or at least one of them, if you're having too much fun to let go."

After a deep breath, Spock answered, "I am agreeable to all suggestions."

Not that he wasn't already hard, but Leonard's dick twitched at the words, at the sight of Spock's face flushed a slight green. "Been thinkin' about this for a while, Spock. Want to get my hands on you."

"I would like my turn first, Leonard."

From there it was a whirlwind onto Jim's bed, Spock against the headboard wearing only his pants, Leonard nude, and Jim down to boxer-briefs. Leonard sat between Spock's splayed legs, back against Spock's chest. The position was weirdly intimate; it was like he was mastubating but with Spock's hand on him, first sliding down his chest then cupping his balls.

Jim, for his part, looked quite content to sit next to them, the fingers from Spock's other hand in his mouth and a filthy look on his face. "Bones, you are so fucking hot. I mean, I knew that, but with Spock wrapped around you…"

Smirking, Leonard said, "Just keep watchin', Jim. Maybe you'll learn something." He didn't know what he meant by that, but Jim made a face, which was what he was going for. Then the tug on his balls from Spock made him forget all about Jim, and maybe that was the point? Those long, pale fingers trailed back up, circling his cock slowly until the tip of his index finger slid through the droplets of precome leaking out.

It was… definitely the most intense handjob Leonard had ever received. After a certain age handjobs just didn't always cut it anymore, not once a guy experienced _other_ ways of actually getting his dick wet, but he was starting to think Vulcan handjobs might be the exception. Of course it felt good, the hand on him stroking and tugging and pressing, but Spock was also transmitting through the touch his own arousal caused by Leonard's moans and whatever dirty thing Jim was doing to his fingers of his other hand with his tongue. The unfamiliar but not unwelcome arousal flowed through him, starting in his groin, permeating his body from his cock outwards.

Then Jim started to moan around those fingers like he knew Leonard was getting close, which considering how often he'd gotten him off since Yorktown, he probably did. Feeling deliciously trapped by that strong arm curved around him, Leonard rocked up into Spock's strokes, letting himself just enjoy the attention rather than worrying ahead to getting off his partner, or partners in this case.

Stupidly he thought it was like Spock was reading his mind as he knew when to adjust his grip, when to stop something, when to keep going to hit everything just right to drive him crazy. _Of course he was reading his mind. Or at least his_ feeling. Maybe he should have been a little more worried about that regardless of Spock's carefulness, but, well. He was only human. There was somehow a spark of amusement around his cock before Spock stopped teasing, stopped building him up, so that he could apply himself to tearing him down with firm, twisting strokes.

Head pressed back against Spock's shoulder, Leonard thrust _up_ at just the right time that Spoke stroked _down_ , finally enough to push him over the edge as another surge of phantom arousal pulsed through him. He shuddered as Spock's hand kept going, pulling every last drop from him. Finally done coming, his body relaxed against Spock, that arm still curved around him and his wicked hand still loosely encircling him. The green-tinged skin was too much to ignore, covered in his come, so he brought the hand to his mouth and licked it clean, slowly, ignoring the taste of himself and focusing on the taste of Spock underneath.

The man in question's hips jerked at that thought, and finally Leonard felt what he guessed was Spock's erection against his ass. Done licking his come off the long fingers, he pressed a kiss to the palm, causing Spock to shudder. "Thank you, Spock. That was…"

Bright-eyed and heavy-lidded, Jim finished, "Amazing."

~*~

"Bones, that was so hot. I mean, I've watched you come before, but Jesus, not from just a hand, not like that." Bones looked _wrecked_ and Spock didn't look much better, the contrast of the ruddy flush and the green one fascinating, to borrow a word. Spock's eyes were basically pure black in the dim light and heady arousal he had to be feeling, if he was anything like Jim right now.

Jim was hard as a damn rock, watching Bones come all over himself, listening to him and Spock counter each other's moans. He had to finally release Spock's hand from his mouth, the skin pruning from Jim's attentions. He was sure it would only take a minute or two to get himself off, but he didn't really want to do it himself. But the thought of painting Bones, mixing his come with the remains of Bones's on his stomach…

Spock's hand squeezed his tightly, and Jim looked into his eyes. He was totally gone, the expression on his face practically alien. _Practically?_ "What would you like, Spock?"

"I would like… To bring you to climax as well. The same way."

"You don't have to ask twice."

"Let me get out of your way." Bones started to sit up, but Spock held him back.

"This position is satisfactory for me, if Jim comes closer?"

"I'm _so_ close to coming…"

"You'r'a comedian, Jim."

"Lemme just…" Jim straddled Spock's and Bones's right legs. "Spock, can you reach?"

The strong hand shot out away from Bones and around Jim, a little sticky but the grip sure. " _Oh_." Jim stretched out his left hand so his fingertips were against the wall above the headboard, while the right hand wrapped around Spock's left. He rocked forwards into Spock's grip, the hand not quite tight enough around him. But that was because Spock needed room for his fingers…

It was like he was mapping the veins in Jim's cock, the fingertips grazing, teasing, but leaving behind flashes of what Spock was feeling as Jim rubbed the fingers of his other hand with his own. The flashes left behind a strange sensation, arousal that wasn't Jim's but made him all the harder. If this was how Bones had felt no wonder he looked like he'd had one of the best orgasms of his life, and Jim was no longer a little jealous. As if reading his thoughts, Bones's left hand came up around his thigh as another point of balance, and it was like it was the final piece of the puzzle, all three of them together.

It only took another minute of Spock's fingers then his hand wrapped firmly around him, the angle a little awkward but more than made up for by the flowing arousal, the practically throbbing sensations, that Spock was releasing through the skin contact. Jim shuddered through his orgasm, true to his word painting Bones's stomach until he couldn't take the contact anymore. Taking a cue from Bones he grabbed Spock's hand to lave his come from his fingers, being careful to go slowly over the knuckles.

Finally tired of supporting his weight, he shifted to his left and rolled onto his back next to Spock and Bones, not for the first time glad he had the biggest bed. "Spock, that was awesome. Like, really awesome." _Possibly ruined for anyone else awesome._ Not that he had plans to be with anyone else, ever.

"I have to agree."

"Lemme catch my breath, and then Bones and I will take care of you."

"...That would also be agreeable."

~*~

Spock had been slow to harden, concentrating as he had been on making both Leonard and Jim reach climax, but with the two of them undressing him and pressing both human and Vulcan kisses to his hands, torso, and thighs, he was more than 'ready to go.' They pulled him down the bed by his ankles until he was flat on his back, erection bobbing as Jim and Leonard shifted into position for whatever act they had in mind. Leonard's tongue was on him first, warm and slick as it slid from tip to base then back up again. Spock couldn't have held back his unbecomingly human moan if he tried, and closed his eyes.

Before he could get used to Leonard's mouth on him, Jim's was there as well. His eyes shot back open and he leaned up to see the two of them… _sharing_ him, of course not shy as their tongues met around him, occasionally seeming to focus more on kissing each other than touching Spock.

Considering the position, he found he didn't mind.

Head back and eyes closed once more, he was surprised to again feel hands again stroking his. Leonard moaned at what was likely Spock's own arousal flooding him, and Jim accidentally scraped him with his teeth as he briefly lost focus. "Sorry."

"No harm." The pain was washed away with apologetic thoughts and warm feelings of Jim's own arousal, his moan making Leonard ask, " _Already?"_ and Jim answer, "Like you aren't."

Spock couldn't help but squirm in an utterly undignified manner, which made Leonard ask, "You okay, Spock? Thought I felt a little… I dunno, hesitation."

"I am more than adequate."

Thumb digging into his palm, causing another spark of arousal, Jim asked, "That had better mean we're blowing your mind."

"I request that you cease talking as it—" Leonard must have pushed Jim away because he was swallowing down all of Spock, making him gasp "— _Oh_."

"Yeah, yeah, Bones is fucking good at head, who would have known?" Jim pulled Spock's leg to the side. "Gimme room, lemme try."

The wet warmth pulled off, and Spock wanted to hum in disappointment, but then Jim was there, not able to take Spock down quite as far as Leonard but he made up for it with clever touches of his fingers stroking teasingly in places that Spock had no idea would feel that good.

His erection twitched in Jim's mouth, and he knew he would reach climax soon. "Jim, he looks like he's gonna finish—I wanna watch." Jim moaned in a negative way and shook his head while still around his erection, making Spock gasp again. "You might wanna baseline for how much he ejaculates—assuming he does—before you choke on it."

A slow slide back up and then off, replaced by Leonard's hand. "I will ejaculate in approximately two minutes and thirty seconds at our current rate of activity."

"Aww, isn't that romantic."

"Shut up, Bones. It means we get to blow him for another two minutes. Help me."

Two talented tongues twisted around him again, swollen lips sliding around his shaft as they both fought for dominance and also to pleasure him as he rocked with their motion, unable to restrain himself. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, the sensation new but wonderful, illogically wanting to both finish but also never wanting the sensation of mouths around his erection and hands on his own, dual sensations of arousal flowing from the grip, to end. A hundred and thirty seconds later he was able to warn, "I'm going—" before they both pulled off, one strong hand wrapping around him to give him something to thrust up into, another pulling at his hand and bringing it to a mouth to suck on two fingers.

His orgasm was long in duration and hard in its intensity, and he had never left himself open like this with anyone. He knew Jim and Leonard had watched him ejaculate onto himself, watched him lose control. It was frightening in a way it hadn't been with Uhura, the vulnerability. But then gentle kisses were pressed against his stomach, his chest, one tongue licking at droplets of his ejaculate while a fingertip dragged through more.

"Hmm." Spock was going to ask Jim what was wrong, but Leonard beat him to it. "I'm worried that, if he reciprocates, he's going to find us reeeeally salty."

"Maybe."

There was an undercurrent running through his body, and he wasn't sure which of them it was coming from. "I am quite interested in reciprocating. Once I have recovered all of my faculties."

"Oh, thank God. I mean, we don't hafta tonight, but I'd love it if you blew me, Spock." Leonard chuckled. "And Jim, if you're worried, we can cut some sodium from your diet to try to make you a little more palatable."

"Or I'll just eat more fruit. That's a win/win."

Spock could picture Leonard rolling his eyes in that affectionate manner he had. "Or that." Leonard raised Spock's hand to his lips and pressed one more kiss to the back of it before lying down next to him. "You good, Spock?"

"I am more than agreeable." Jim joined them on his other side. "You are both quite talented."

Jim ran his fingers through Spock's chest hair. "It helps that you're super fun to get off."

"I shall take that as a compliment." Albeit a strange one.

"In fact, I could really…"

"Me, too. But nothing fancy, I just got that...whatever it is, Vulcan aphrodisiac mojo running through me."

"I am afraid I may be overstimulated at this point in time." Vulcan metabolism or not, Spock just wanted to sleep, the effort of transferring sensation among two other people and also the intercouse having made him tired.

"Spock, can I just…" Jim was never hesitant like this. "...I just wanna come on you."

Spock opened one eye, Jim looking back flushed and aroused, and he knew it was partly his fault, if there was fault to place. "Please do so if it is what you desire." He opened his other eye to see Leonard in much the same state. "You as well."

"You don't have to tell me twice." They both got to their knees, Spock helping them balance with one hand on a thigh for each of them. He was appreciative of the sight, his two lovers pleasuring themselves over him, and knew his minor arousal was transmitted when they both jerked their hips. Jim climaxed first, ejalucate slipping through his fingers as he worked them over the head. Leonard followed not long after, his semen joining Jim's and what remained of Spock's on his chest and stomach.

Jim was also the first to catch his breath as he slumped to the side, clearly exhausted. He opened his eyes and laughed warmly, saying, "You guys look completely wrecked. You are _covered_." Leonard looked too satiated to comment, but Spock did have to agree with Jim's assessment, white streaks drying on both he and Leonard.

Returning to his place at Spock's side, Leonard huffed, "Nothing a shower won't fix. Sleep first, though. If that's okay with everyone. ...I'm feeling really good right now."

"I couldn't get up if I tried."

Spock hoped that wasn't true in case there was an emergency. "I am content to rest as well."

And so the three of them did, Spock nestled between two erratic, emotional, sweaty humans, and he had never felt better in his life.

For the second time that day, he let himself smile.

~*~

EPILOGUE

Jim should _not_ look this hot when getting the shit kicked out of him. Spock was even holding back as much as Jim was seriously trying to get him on the ground, and it was clear that Jim was having a great time. He feinted and dropped, then took out Spock's leg's, toppling them both. Rolling them, Spock somehow twisted Jim onto his stomach and straddled him, pinning his arms back behind him.

"Captain, do you concede?"

"Uncle, uncle!"

"What does the male sibling of your—"

Sighing, Leonard called out, "He means he concedes!"

"Oh. That is acceptable." Spock climbed off then helped Jim to his feet as everyone applauded. Leonard was sure credits changed hands as he went to go run the dermal generator over Jim's injuries, such as they were, the few scrapes and a couple of accidental bruises. They both knew Spock could have killed him easily if this were a real fight, which certainly would have ruined the show they'd put on for the crew.

Not that Leonard approved of such aggressive sparring, but it seemed to be good for crew morale and it kept the three of them from staying locked away in one of their quarters in bed. Though surely that was where they were headed next…

He almost missed Uhura until she stepped in his way when he was trying to follow Jim and Spock to the locker room. "Spock seems a lot happier recently." She raised an eyebrow that Leonard wasn't sure how to interpret.

"Yes, he… worked through some issues."

"Glad to hear it." She smiled sadly. "Treat him well, both of you."

Flushing, he could only answer, "We will."

"Good." Then she smiled for real. "I'm happy for all of you."

"Thanks."

"I'll let you get back to them."

"Uh huh." He looked over her shoulder, where Jim was trying to signal him with his eyes at the entrance to the locker room. "I'll see you later, Lieutenant."

"I'm sure. You have fun." She smiled knowingly at him, and he groaned internally. They were all terrible at keeping secrets, apparently.

Finally Leonard was able to reach Jim. "Are you okay? Do you need more regenning?"

"I definitely need something and it isn't regenning," Jim leered.

"Oh, for crying out loud. I'm not having—" He looked around and lowered his voice. "I'm not having sex with you in the locker room. I'm a doctor, not a jock!"

"Yes, you're a doctor, and also the giver of the best blowjobs ever." Jim turned on the charm. "Please? Spock'll be there, too…"

He and Jim had had a great sex life before Spock joined them, but afterwards… Whatever Vulcan mojo-voodoo Spock had in his hands just turned it up to eleven. But still… "Let's go back to one of our quarters."

Jim pouted. "You take all the fun out of everything."

"For the millionth time, when have I ever promised not to do that?" It was just like Jim wouldn't learn, or maybe he just liked the way Leonard sometimes kissed that pout away.

"Fine. Let me just take a quick sonic. I'm sure Spock will join me."

"Fine. You do that. I'll meet you at yours."

It wasn't like he'd expected Jim and Spock to be quote-on-quote squeaky clean when they got back to Jim's quarters, not from a sonic, but the two looked just as sweaty as they did right after the fight. "What happened to you two?"

"Spock's been teasing me since you left."

"I had to make sure you were well after our sparring match."

"That's _his_ job!"

"If you didn't want me touching you, you could have explained your discomfort."

"Oh, for the love of…" Jim strode back to Spock and shoved him against the door, hands braced on either side of his head while he kissed him senseless. "God, want you so bad, want one of you inside me, something…" He dropped to his knees and unzipped Spock's pants.

Not wanting to miss Spock's arousal, Leonard joined them at the door for both human and Vulcan kisses with Spock. He hadn't been particularly turned on until Spock started stroking his fingers with his own, and then it was almost like he could feel Jim's mouth around Spock, how good he was at it.

Not content to finagle sex against the door of all places, Leonard convinced them all to move, and undress, and get more comfortable, and that was how they wound up with Spock sitting at the head of the bed, Jim further down the mattress on his knees blowing him, and Leonard behind Jim with two fingers inside him while stroking over his perineum with his thumb. With the way Jim was moving with his fingers he wasn't sure if Jim was focusing enough to make the blowjob any good, but Spock looked pretty content to sit there and watch Leonard and play with Jim's free hand, the one not holding the base of his cock steady.

Jesus, the picture the two of them made, green flush against pink, blonde hair against black. Jim had been so turned on that Leonard didn't think this would last too long, but that was okay.

They had all night.

Forever.

He shifted up, spread some more lube, and pressed his cock inside, Jim stilling until he was able to take him comfortably. He moaned around Spock's cock, and Leonard reached out for Spock's free hand. They slotted their fingers together palm to palm, giving Leonard another counterpoint to balance while rocking into Jim.

Forget about Jim, there was no way any of them were going to last long. It was too good, Jim hot and tight around him, his mouth in turn driving Spock crazy, Jim not quite pinned between them, Spock no doubt sharing both his and Leonard's arousal with him the way he was sharing with Leonard. The expression on Spock's face, intense and turned on, only made Leonard that much prouder that they were all here together, like it was where they all belonged, the two of them sharing in each other's pleasure despite barely actually touching this time, with Jim in between them.

His hips bucked as Jim squeezed around him, "Dunno if I can go much longer, Jim." Based on Spock's sharp inhale and the warm flood of feeling into his hand, he guessed that comment made Jim redouble his efforts. It was Spock who came first, his hand tightening around Leonard's as he heard Jim gag when Spock thrust up into him. That _feeling_ , the arousal, the tension, the release, he wasn't sure what or which, surged through him, and he wasn't expecting his own orgasm this soon, his body shuddering against, inside Jim.

It was when he pulled out and Jim dropped to his side that he realized Jim hadn't come yet, his cock leaking and untouched. "Lemme get you." Jim gestured with one hand while wiping his mouth with the other. Leonard swiped his tongue over the head first, making Jim cry out, then he went down as far as he could before it was too much. It wasn't long at all before Jim was coming in his mouth, thighs tense around him before he relaxed and pushed him away.

He panted, "Jesus, Bones. Thought you meant with your hand."

"But you like my blowjobs. It's Spock who has the magical hands."

"They are not 'magic.'"

Sighing, Leonard crawled up until Jim was wedged in the middle of the three of them on the too-narrow bed. "What's that saying? That unknown technology might as well be magic?"

"They aren't technology, either."

"Whatever. Let's just say that between my mouth, Jim's ass, and your hands, we have something pretty good going here."

"Indeed."

After a minute, Jim snorted. That couldn't be good. Warily, Leonard asked, "What?"

"Bones, you ever make out with a Vulcan?"

Lord, when had Jim first asked him that? It wasn't long ago at all, but so much had changed since then. "Yeah, kid. I have made out with a Vulcan."

Jim tensed, maybe picking up something from Spock, who asked, "How did you deem the experience?"

Never wanting to see that uncertainty in Spock's eyes ever again, he answered, "One of the best decisions of my life."

There was a slight green flush as Spock relaxed. "I also view it favorably." He reached out two long fingers, and Leonard touched them with his own.

Jim reached out his own, linking the three of them. "Same here." He made a face. "But how about we make this the last time I start a relationship with someone by them throwing up on my boots?"

Simultaneously Spock and Leonard answered, "Agreed."

As he drifted off to sleep, Leonard couldn't help but feel satiated and cared for and loved, and, dare he say it, in good hands. In more ways than one.


End file.
